The Exchanging of Witty Banter
by TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber
Summary: The conflict between two villains exchanges more witty zingers than conflicts between a hero and a villain. What starts out as mistaken identity turns into a challenge. BlackfirexRedX


**I'm back (for now)! A/N at the bottom.**

**Hehe, bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

The girl removed her wig. Underneath the red disguise was a full head of raven hair.

"Who do you think you are, trying to ruin my fun? Don't you know who I am?" she snarled, looking at the masked figure. He hid in the shadows, moving silently, and she could feel his stare from all around.

"So you're not the redhead, you're the sister who got-"

"I KNOW. Dethroned. Banished. Humiliated. I could kill you right now, you know that? But I won't, Robin. You're too valuable. Sissy will certainly be upset when she finds out you're in my hands."

Blackfire smirked to herself. She snapped the sticky crimson bindings and pulled her green contacts from her eyes. All they did was make her vision blurry, and she certainly didn't need her costume anymore.

"Now . . . _where are you?_"

The masked figure smirked back in the shadows, suppressing a hearty laugh.

"Oh, so you think I'm Bird Boy? That's rich." His voice echoed in the circular room, making it impossible to pinpoint where he was coming from. Blackfire turned to where she thought her impeccable hearing detected the flutter of a cape. Her eyes charged with pink energy.

"Robin, I can hear your voice. I know you're using a modulator. Stop trying to trick me with your stupid Earth mind games. My sister wrote to me about Slade before. Is that where you've learned this?"

The boy paused where he was. ". . . Maaaaaaybe."

She blasted her eye beams to her direct left.

"Missed me!"

Three shots of red adhesive bound her feet to the ground so she couldn't fly.

"UNFAIR!" she yelled into the darkness.

"You see I'm not Tweety now, right sugar pea?" The voice bounced off the walls.

"Your flirting makes it clear that you're not. And if you want the heart of a princess, you need to . . . what's the word? _Totally_ step it up." Blackfire short pink energy at the ground, trying to melt away her bonds.

"You can't break those," the voice informed her sarcastically, "Only I can."

"How do you know?" she shot back. "Have you done your research on Tamaranian powers? Do you know what my blackbolts are made of?"

"No," he responded with a slight tone of boredom, "But I know I'm the only one who can break them."

"How?" she glared around.

"Uh . . . chemicals and stuff."

"Mmmhmm." The adhesive burnt to smoke and suddenly she was free.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, buuuuuut . . ." she formed a black bolt in her hands and thrust her fingers outwards. A ring of pink light flooded the room, and the outline of a boy fell to the ground in surprise right in front of her, then tumbled backwards and ran out the door.

Blackfire shot up through the ceiling of what she now saw was a black dome and searched for the figure in the moonlight. To her right, she saw a figure sprinting through the junk surrounding the building, and flew after it. Watching him, she saw he was athletic, running in long, graceful strides and leaping over piles of scrap metal that littered the fields. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw her and started running backwards, pulling out little projectiles from his belt and flinging them at her. She dodged each one and laughed, but realized it wasn't her turn to as they exploded feet away from her, clouding her vision and burning her nose with chemical smoke. She coughed.

Flying faster, she caught up with him again, her eyes watering. She blasted teary blackbolts from her eyes at his feet, but every time, he just tumbled out of the way. If only she could set the charred circles on the ground to explode, she thought.

The boy kept throwing things at her. Smoke bombs, firecrackers, spinning disks, ninja stars. He was winning, and she was mad about that, but after a while, he made a mistake.

Out from his strange bottomless belt, he pulled out a bola. Swinging it around his head, he thrust it at her, full force. The rope swung in the air, twirling round and round by the force of the two metal balls at the end, straight for her legs. Blackfire simply looked at it, smiled, then twisted herself upside down in the air and grabbed it in her hand.

Still upside down, she spun, gathering more and more force. Laughing, she stopped suddenly and hurled it at the boy who had turned back around, thinking he had won.

Haha, the funny thing is he didn't.

The bola wrapped around him 3 times and the heavy metal balls pulled him to the ground. Ah, gravity. The ropes, lined with xenothium, clung to him, creating a nearly unbreakable adhesive. He was stuck staring at the dirt until the raven-haired girl landed softly beside him and kicked him to he rolled over. She smirked.

"Missed me."

Red X was glad he had a mask on so she couldn't see his flush of embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, you win, sweet cheeks. Now untie me." He lamented.

She looked at him incredulously, then threw her head back and laughed. "Wait, you actually think I'm going to do that?"

"It would be a nice gesture."

She looked down on him.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I thought you were the only one who could break those things?" Pouting, she leaned over his face. "I'll see if I can get you some help, mmkay?"

Raising one eyebrow, he said, "You're being sarcastic, aren't you?"

"Yeah, duh. That's how this century works, buddy."

"So you going to leave me here?"

"Yeah."

"In this cornfield."

"Yes sir. It's your own fault for trying to catch my sister."

"You impersonated your sister!"

"Well, I'm supposed to be the 'bad guy'. In search for power and stuff." She put one foot on his chest as he tried to sit up. "No. Down boy."

He obeyed her Tamaranian strength.

"Hey, I'm a bad guy too. Maybe we could . . . you know. Help each other out."

"Ha, you really are a goody-goody. They_ made _me a villain, but I guess the Titans haven't convinced you yet. One thing you have to know, we villains work alone. No help. No friends. That's not how it works. We start working together, we'll end up like the Titans. Or frozen. You can't trust anyone."

She leaned right into his face.

"No one at all."

He grinned. "I can trust you. I think you like me."

She shot up into the air, appalled. "Ha, that's a lie. Love doesn't happen to villains either. It's always the star-crossed type, never to succeed. Well, I'm off. Good luck on getting out of your stupid little trap with your 'chemicals and stuff'. Ta-ta!"

She shot towards the sky, but when Red X blinked again she was hovering right above his face.

"It's really too bad though, the love thing. Cuz I kinda like bad boys."

When he blinked, she was gone.

He lay there, staring at the moon for a while. Thoughts swarmed in his head.

"Maybe I ought to join the villains again," he thought aloud, "Evil chicks are _preeee-tty_ hot."

**Well, ta-da! I hoped you liked this, I cranked it out tonight after a moment of inspiration. Yeah, this isn't really the end of my hiatus, I'm just so sick of writing expository, I thought I'd time myself to prepare some timed writes but let myself write fiction. This was the child of a 45 minutes session on Word. :D**

**So, hello there subscribers and/or random readers. I got a review/PM a few days ago by TheBeatles141, so like I do with all my reviewers, I checked out his profile and read his story (which rocked, so y'all should go look that up, seriously) and found that I am lacking in non-canon pairings over here, so I decided to write this. I really like these two together for some reason, simply because I love it when the bad guy converts someone into another bad guy. I just think it's cute I guess. :P**

**I don't remember exactly who told me Blackfire and Red X are like a reverse RobStar pairing, so if you guys want to help me name this (unfortunately I haven't figured out a good name yet) go right ahead. I'm thinking of just calling them Maroon (cause y'know, black and red mixed together make maroon? Yeah, I'm tired.), but I want y'all's opinions.**

**High school's fine, just time consuming, so I can't tell y'all if I'll follow up on this and make it a two-shot or if I'll update anything else soooo…. Yeah.**

**Well, I believe I've spoken enough. My birthday's passed just a couple weeks ago, so I guess this can count as my present to y'all.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys make me feel special!**

**Bantha Kisses,**

**Alyssa**


End file.
